Dark Cupid/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] ---- Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class. ---- Miss Bustier: In most fairytales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why? Rose: ' ''(stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate. '''Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose. Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and- Miss Bustier: Thank you Max. That's enough. (Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.) Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson. Marinette: (gasps) Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said? Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love can conquer hate. Miss Bustier: Very good Adrien, now everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students! Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside. Alya: Mhm. (Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.) Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please. Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé. Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters, have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling. (Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.) Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat? Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes! (Both laugh before running off) Marinette: Ughhh! Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it. Marinette: You're right Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is black as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are underneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?" Tikki: Woah, now that's a love poem. Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as black as night, bluebell eyes? Tikki: Uh... you? Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes. Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes... Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"? Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you! Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me! (Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks) Marinette: Not literally! (Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.) ---- Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim. ---- Max: Operation Valentines Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box in front of Kim's face.) Kim: (laughs) That's perfect Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score! Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor. Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who? Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi? Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-- Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low! Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady? Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic!'' (Alya giggles)'' Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!? Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim! (pumps fist) Go for it, no regrets! Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max) Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, your's in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest -- the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go! Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away) Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself. (Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.) Adrien: Let's go. (The door shuts and Adrien drives away.) Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him. Alya: Say what!? Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is. Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah! Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump) Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off) (Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.) Girls: He's so cute! Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine. (Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster) Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien. (All the girls begin to cry) Chloé: Uh she's not crying enough. (Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.) ---- Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien. ---- Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus! Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart. Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem! Alya: Marinette! Marinette: (gasps) Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out! Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching) Marinette: Voila! Alya: Don't forget to sign it! (A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette) Alya: That's a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department! Marinette: Really? Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs. Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that? Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love guiding hearts on the path of devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you? Marinette: Oh yeah yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs) ---- Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug. ---- Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs what's the big deal? How can you be in love with ladybug of you don't even know who she truly is? Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love... Plag: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert. (Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.) Plagg: (mockingly) Oh the poor boy is distressed because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart? Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you. Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost. ---- Scene: Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward. ---- Chloé: And that's right, I want it in a 24 karat gold frame, deliver it to Grand Paris Hotel and bill daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. *stops after noticing Kim* What are you doing here? Kim: I-I... Chloé: (mockingly) You-You... Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé) (Water of a passing biker hits Kim in the face and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.) Chloé: *gasps* Don't move! (Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.) Chloé Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart is saved for someone more awesome than you. (Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.) Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be? (Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob) ---- Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair. Hawk Moth prepares an akuma. ---- Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentines day, the day of love and day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My little akumas, you are going to have a field day. (Hawk Moth transforms the akuma corrupting it) Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him! (The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé) Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give the power to use your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me. Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury, no one will ever love again! (Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers who's lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.) Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me! Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha! Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect, it won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing) ---- Scene: Bakery. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples. ---- Tom: Candy apples, girls? Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, papa. (Marinette and Alya exit the bakery) ---- Scene: Park. ---- Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you check it out! (Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox) Alya: Yeah! Marinette: I did it! (They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them) Alya: Chloe? Since when did she start texting us? (They open the chat, and see a picture of kim. Both gasp) Alya: What a witch! Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her! Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same to you. (Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox) Alya: Marinette, calm down! You know Adrien would never do it. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?! Dark Cupid: (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black, and making her evil) Marinette: Alya? Alya: (sticks the candy apples at Marinette's shirt) You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling) '' '''Marinette:' Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (gets the candy apples out of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find it fast! (she runs to a bench) [ Transformation Sequence ] Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) ---- Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from ceiling to ceiling. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him. Meanwhile, outside the Grand Paris, Chloé is upset about the lack of karats in her portrait of Adrien. ---- Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tons will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots! (Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.) Chloé: (gasps) Dark Cupid: Ladybug! Ladybug: Stop, Kim! Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I get in love, then no one can! Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris. Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to all of your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them! (Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yoyo. She soon falls catching her self on a roof gutter with her yoyo.) Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's miraculous or I'll remove your powers! Cat Noir: Falling for me already Milady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I gotta talk to you. Ladybug: It's gotta wait, Dark Cupi- Cat Noir': (hushes her) I swore to myself I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I lov-look out! (Cat Noir is struck by one of Dark Cupics hatred arrows.) Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir! Cat Noir: Ladybug, I loathe you. Ladybug: Cat Noir snap out of it! Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you! (Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yoyo onto a street lamp) ---- Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug ---- (Ladybug rolls into Le Grande Paris) Chloé: Ladybug it's about time, where have you been? (Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.) Dark Cupid: I can help you defeat Ladybug but you must give me her miraculous in return. Cat Noir: No...problem. Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's miraculous taking Cat Noir's will be child's play! Ladybug: You gotta get out of here, your friend Kim has been akumatized into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you. Chloé: Moi? How could he have a vendetta against me? Ladybug: (annoyed) Who doesn't? Chloé: Duh! Because of this! Everyone wants to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien a super hot guy in my class and rich too! He's hot for me of course. Ladybug (annoyed) Not according to the poem. Sabrina: It's alive! (The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yoyo. She then grabs Chloé with the yoyo and drags her onto the street.) Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run! (Chloé begins to run) Cat Noir: Well well Ladybug. Ladybug: I don't want to fight you Cat Noir. Cat Noir: Ugh the friendliness it's so revolting you are definitely not my friend! (Cat Noir throws his staff into the air directly at Ladybug she dodges it and jumps up onto the roof. She continues to run away from Cat Noir and he continues to pursue her. She uses her yoyo to grab his staff pulling him towards her) Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate Cat Noir? Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all! Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble but hate doesn't conquer all love does. (gasps) (flashback) Miss Bustier: The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Rose: Only love can conquer hate. Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight! Ladybug: I'll do better than that. Cat Noir Huh? Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost! Cat Noir: Get back, you savage! Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here! ---- Scene: the street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid. ---- Dark Cupid: (evil laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé! Chloé: (trips with a flower desk and falls, and some civilians see her) Help! (The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him) Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve. Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse... Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled. There's no rule for love. (laughs) Chloe: Huh? How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up! Sabrina: Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away) Chloe: Ughhh... (Meanwhile, Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug. Ladybug ties his legs with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost.) '' '''Cat Noir:' No, no! Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to this either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree) Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? Cataclysm! I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone... Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (Ladybug uses her thinking, and the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch flash) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you! (Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and reaches Dark Cupid. Ladybug throws the candy apple on his head, and he removes it.) Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation! (Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow) Dark Cupid: Ladybug!! Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat! Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous! Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag! (Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell) Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here? (Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him) Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir to where Dark Cupid is) Grab it! Grab the pin! Dark Cupid: No! Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug) '' '''Ladybug:' Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal. Dark Cupid turns back into Kim)'' '' Kim: Huh? Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops! Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something. Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or... Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps) Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing! Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too! Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away) Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! ---- Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters. ---- Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back! Marinette: That was before... Tikki: Before what? Tell me! Marinette: I realized that even whith all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel. Tikki: Ah! This is a big day! ---- Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed. ---- Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert) Adrien: You think it's funny, huh? Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one) Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps) Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate. Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug? Plagg: Well, please! ---- Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter. ---- Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not? Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur! Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right? (Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.) ---- THE END. ---- es:Dark Cupid/Transcripciónpl:Mroczny Amor/Transkrypt Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts